elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Vector Attack Craft
The Vector Attack Craft is a powerful Anti-Diclonius weapon created specifically to battle diclonii in large numbers. It first appeared as the manga's story built towards its final climax. In the manga Due to a mutual suspicion and the fanatical desire of Chief Kakuzawa to keep his true agenda a secret, the Japanese government set up another Diclonius research facility, calling it Saseba. Whereas his facility supposedly investigated the Diclonius virus and ways to stop it, Saseba's goal was to study the powerful telekinetic vectors generated by Diclonii. While they were determined to have no standard military value, the vector-based tech was set up for use against the Diclonii themselves, including an inverse-wave capable of canceling vectors out with a precisely opposing pulse. Some research was lifted directly from Kakuzawa's facility by Saseba's spies such as Shirakawa and the Agent. To this end, Diclonii's pineal glands were stripped from euthanized Clone Diclonii, and placed into containment tanks capable of focusing and controlling their generation. When the time came to move against Kakuzawa, the volatile craft were transported by the First Escort Fleet which only managed to save two of the craft during an unexpectedly rough journey. One of them performed incredibly well during the Diclonii uprising and the intelligence agent in charge of them proclaimed it could even take on Lucy, a claim deeply doubted by Arakawa, whose Anti-Diclonius Birth Vaccine they also rescued. Only one craft even briefly faced Lucy in direct combat, though. It apparently fell apart from fear of facing her in her final rage and was ultimately lost along with the rest of the Escort Fleet and whatever Vector Attack Craft remained. As was stated in the series, the craft were very much like giant mobile weaponized vehicular Diclonii. The Fleet Commander and his men were largely kept in the dark about what these vehicles were, almost right to the end. Vectors Vector Range: Unknown, but stated to be very long. Strength: High Speed: Unknown, likely very high. Vector Special Ability: The VAC can create an energy field that nullifies other vectors. Being the conglomerate of dozens of Diclonii, it is strong enough to produce vectors on the visible spectrum. Kills: 23 confirmed, possibly more. See also : Anti-Diclonius Technology Trivia *The organic material for the attack crafts was fashioned largely from the rejected clones of Mariko, making, in an odd way, Doctor Kurama and his late wife Hiromi the genetic parents of these weapons. *The design of the Vector Attack Craft somewhat resembles the Super-X series of attack aircraft from the Heisei-era Godzilla film series. As with the weapon vehicles in this series, while it made a good initial showing, the full fury of the protagonist proved too much once unleashed. *In the comic book/graphic novel version of Watchmen by Alan Moore, the schemer behind the events of that series uses the cloned brains of slain psychics to create a monster of immense psychic power in order to complete an elaborate deception. It is arguably more successful than the Vector Attack Crafts. Gallery DSC01155.JPG|An attack craft shatters in transit DSC01152.JPG|The Ultimate Weapon? Category:Diclonius Category:Scientific Applications Category:Weapons Category:Article